


Little Miss Tight Leather Greedy Pants

by GlitterSkullFairy



Series: While I'm waiting for series 4 [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Lucifer is a matchmaker, Multi, Post-Season/Series 03, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 04:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15549924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterSkullFairy/pseuds/GlitterSkullFairy
Summary: Linda tries to resolve the differences between Lucifer and Maze after the whole Cain mess.  She wasn't expecting what happens next.





	Little Miss Tight Leather Greedy Pants

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally meant to be the first chapter in another story but it kind of took on a life of its own.
> 
> If you enjoy reading it half as much as I enjoyed writing it, then I'll be happy with that.

Linda looked at Lucifer and Mazikeen, sitting at opposite ends of her couch. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. But when two of your best friends are fighting, you have to do what you can to help them. Even if they are the Devil and a very powerful demon and it feels like all Hell is about to break loose. _Especially_ if they are the Devil and a very powerful demon and it feels like all Hell is about to break loose. Cause that would be really, _really_ bad.

“So, who wants to start?” she looked from one to the other. Maze examined her fingernails, Lucifer tugged at his sleeves. She waited. Usually after a few minutes silence, someone would give in. She underestimated the stubbornness of the immortals. “Or we could just sit here all afternoon, I've cleared my calendar.”

When Lucifer spoke, there was thunder behind his voice. “It wasn't just me she betrayed.”

“Of course, because anyone who goes near your precious Detective is in for a world of pain.”

“She's supposed to be your friend too.”

She huffed. “Looks like she's pretty much gotten over it already.”

“Gotten over it? You got me out the way so that monster could manipulate her and trick her into marrying him! Why Mazikeen?” 

“To ruin your life! To make it so bad you had no reason to stay here, and then you could just take me home!” she shouted. She turned to Linda, and said more quietly. “I didn't want any of you to get hurt, I just wanted to go home.”

“Really?” he snapped. “So why give Cain the means to kill me?”

“What? I didn't...”

He pulled the blood-stained blade out of his jacket and slammed it on the table. “How does your plan work out if I'm dead?”

She looked from the knife to his face. “That wasn't the plan. He was going to let you kill him, then you'd have to go to jail and she'd hate you and we could go back. But then he changed the plan, he wanted to kill Amenadiel instead. I said no, we fought, he threatened Linda, I hesitated and he drugged me. Next thing I know I woke up chained and guarded, broke out and made my way here to make sure she was okay.”

He looked to Linda. “She came here?”

“She barely made it, but yes.”

The Devil looked more closely at his demon for the first time. The wounds had mostly healed, but he could still see traces of bruises and cuts. Which, after this much time, indicated a significant injury. “For her?” he asked his former minion.

She glared back at him. “You're not the only one who cares about people you know.”

“Then why so desperate to leave?” he was starting to sound more concerned.

Maze just sighed and looked away.

“Maze and I had a fight,” the doctor explained. 

“Not about me I hope?” 

Maze scoffed, “Not everything is about you Lucifer.”

“Actually, it was about your brother,” Linda said, looking rather embarrassed.

Lucifer actually started to smile. “Interesting. So you and Amenadiel have been-” he stopped when there was a low growl from beside him. “And you were jealous because you still wanted him all for yourself.” She gave a sort of half shrug, head tilt gesture.

“I put an end to it as soon as I realised how much it was hurting her, but then I got pissed because I cared about him too and it all got rather messy. I know that our friendship meant a lot for her, and I betrayed that, and I'm sorry.”

He looked enquiringly at Maze, who raised her eyebrows, sucked in her lips and almost imperceptibly shook her head. “Oh, I see,” his grin broadened. “Well, aren't you Little Miss Tight Leather Greedy Pants? I could ask her if you like.” She gave the slightest of nods, along with a look that said _Don't you dare fuck this up, Lucifer!_

“Ask me what? What's going on?”

He turned and fixed his dark eyes on hers. “Doctor Linda,” he began.

“Oh shit!” she swore as she realised what was about to happen.

“Tell me... What do you really want with Mazikeen?”

She groaned, trying to fight it. Maze leaned forward and watched, unabashed. “I want to be a good a friend to her ...because she's never had a friend before ...and she deserves a chance and...”

“Go on.”

“I want to stop thinking about being squeezed between her thighs and burying my face in her cleavage...” she bit her lip.

“You're still holding something else back, doctor. It's me remember, nothing's going to shock me.”

“I want to know if demons are as good in bed as angels.” She sat back and relaxed as she gave up fighting. “Both at once, to see who can get me off first, with a running score card, and a massive strap on dildo and...”

“And?”

“And fall asleep snuggled in between the pair of them and wake up like that every morning. Because humans are ruined for me now and all I want is the tastes of heaven and hell.” She got up and retrieved a bottle of wine from her desk drawer. 

“Well, why didn't you say so before?” Lucifer said and picked up her chair, moving it to the side of the room as she poured. 

“Lucifer, what are you doing?” she asked when he did the same with the table. 

“I assume this thing is still a pull-out?” he gestured toward the couch. “I thought I'd give you a hand with the furniture and then you two can get started while I go and phone my brother.”

Maze, who had remained tense but quiet up to this point, sprang up and started throwing cushions into a corner, grinning like a Cheshire cat. Between the two of them they managed to get the sofa bed sorted, while Linda downed half a glass of red. 

“Lovely, that's all sorted then. Maze, I'll keep your part in recent events quiet from the Detective, but promise me that you will at least talk to me before you come up with any more evil plans. Or if I'm being too me to listen, talk to _her_ and she will _make_ me listen. Do we have a deal?” He eyed her meaningfully.

“Yes. We do.”

“Wait wait wait!” Linda waved her free hand at him. “So, you're not mad anymore right?” 

“Well, she hadn't done half the things I thought she had, and I think what she went through to get to you has been punishment enough. So we'll call it even shall we?”

The ladies nodded enthusiastically.

“Lovely. Well in that case, have a wonderful afternoon, and I'll go and make sure Maze doesn't get too much of a head start. Do let me know how the scores turn out won't you.” And with that he was gone.

“Well, I know it's hardly a first, but...” Linda stood there, staring at he door.

“What?”

“Lucifer going off on a tangent and walking out of my office to do something wildly inappropriate.” She felt Maze approaching over what was now a bed. “I suppose sometimes it works out ok...” she chanced a look and saw Maze, crawling on hands and knees, that ass tilted up and wiggling as she moved closer. _Holy... or rather unholy...._ “Maze what are you doing?”

“Well, he may not be my boss anymore, but this is not an order I'm going to complain about.”

“I might. This is a really bad idea on sooo many levels.” Maze was standing in front of her now. She took a step back, only to find herself bumping inelegantly into the desk. Maze put her hands on either side so she couldn't escape.

“Well, unlike him, I'm don't always wait for permission.” 

Suddenly, Linda found herself being kissed by a demon. Hungrily. She couldn't help herself, she kissed back. Surprised, Maze broke off for a minute and looked they at each other. Linda took off her glasses and deliberately placed them down beside the wine glass. She placed her hands on lace-covered shoulders, slowly sliding down until she was holding perfect, round breasts. Her thumbs traced inwards, finding bare skin. “Oh, Maze...”

“He was right, wasn't he? You _do_ want this.”

She nodded. “Lucifer is always right when it come to desires.” She glanced at the door again, expectantly. “Do you think it might work? The three of us?”

“Never know unless we try.”

“I wonder how long until he gets here.” she took a deep breath, fingers still exploring. “Aren't you nervous?”

Maze laughed, “Puny human. You're forgetting who I am.” And she picked said puny human up around the waist and literally threw her on the bed. “And I'm not waiting for him either.” She climbed on top of the smaller woman and proceeded to rip open her blouse. 

At that moment there was a sound like a rush of wind in the corridor and Amenadiel strode in, calling “Linda, are you all....right?” He slowed at the unexpected scene, looking uncomfortable, but not looking away. “Is this Lucifer's idea of a joke?” 

The ladies grinned widely. “Shut up and get your beautiful ass over here. She's keeping score and I want a proper competition.”

He looked down, and then up. “This was never a game for me. Either of you.” 

“Okay, I was right, this is a crazy idea, I was insane to think that I could have a meaningful relationship with an angel _and_ a demon.”

Amenadiel's eyes shifted back to the pair. “Relationship?”

“Of course. I care about both of you way to much to just fool around.”

“And you?” he turned to Maze. 

She shrugged. “Turns out there's a first time for everything.”

“Okay, up you get, love,” Linda patted Maze's butt gently.

“You gonna use your powers to fix him?” she asked as she manoeuvred out the way.

“It's not powers, it's psychology, but yes. Amenadiel, I'm afraid my couch is currently a bed, but take a seat.” He did, reluctantly, trying not to stare at her open blouse. She tried to put it back together for a moment, but quickly realised it was a lost cause. Dating Maze might get expensive. Luckily, with the amount Lucifer was paying her, she could afford it. “Start by putting a name to your feelings.”

He chuckled. “Well, lust is definitely up there.” He thought for a moment, his brow furrowed. “A kind of terrified but intrigued lust. Because this is so much more my brother's thing than mine. And that kind of leads to shame ...and guilt for even considering this. And more guilt because of the way I've treated both of you in the past. And then even more _fear_ because I believe all of those actions contributed to loosing my wings. And I don't want that to happen again.”

Linda smiled gently. “I heard they came back.”

“Yeah. Because a woman with my mother's face sacrificed herself to save me. And I needed to make sure she wasn't punished for it.”

“Which you did.” Suddenly a thought occurred to Linda as a cold feeling started to spread in her chest. “You could go back, couldn't you.” She grabbed her new girlfriend's hand for support, pulling her nearer. “You don't have to stay.”

He sighed. “When I lost my wings all I could think about was going home. But now, I'm starting to see why Lucifer likes it so much.” He breathed thoughtfully, as if making a decision. “I'm an angel of God and I refuse to let fear stop me from being with the people I care about. And yes, it might be crazy, but I can think of two very good reasons that might tempt me to stay.” he glanced down and quickly back up again. “Maybe I should say four reasons.”

Maze gave a hearty laugh at that, and Linda turned back to her, still feeling ice in her chest. “And what about you? He could take you home now.” Their eyes met. “Is that what you still want?”

When Mazikeen chuckled, it was a delightful sound. “What, are you trying to Lucifer me now? I figure I could hang around for another fifty years or so. Maybe I could visit home once in while?” she looked enquiringly at the angel.

He nodded. “I could do that.” He looked at each of them and took their hands. “So we're really doing this, huh?”

Linda licked her lips. “I think so.” They looked nervously from one to another.

“You do realise I've never done anything even remotely like this before?” Amenadiel asked.

“Well, duh! This is a first me too, you know. Not a three-way, obviously, but the whole... you know...”

“Relationship?” Linda prompted.

“Yeah, that,” she sniffed.

“Luckily for you, I'm a therapist. We'll work it out. And you can guide us through all the ah... logistics?”

“What, you've never had a threesome either?”

“Thought about it. A lot. Read a few interesting stories. Real life always seemed too complicated.” She laughed mockingly. “I think we are about to re-define the word complicated.” She turned to Amenadiel. “And you're not having any moral dilemmas about this? I've heard your Dad's kind of into the whole one man one woman thing.”

“You're kidding me right? Some of the best Biblical characters are polygamists.” He kicked off his shoes, smiling broadly. “So where do we start?” he asked the expert.

She grinned like only a demon can. “How about you two kiss and I join in.”

“How does that work?”

“You're about to find out.”

The angel and the therapist knelt up on the bed, moving slowly closer. Their fingers touched and intertwined, bodies touched. They looked at each other with a slight hesitation- no, anticipation- touching each other's cheeks. “I never stopped loving you,” she whispered.

He sighed deeply. “Me too.” He glanced towards the demon.

“I can cope with you two doing all that feely stuff at each other. To be honest, it's kinda hot. But don't drag me into it or I might have to hit something.”

They gave her a wordless look that said it all. She groaned in frustration. “Just shut up and make out already!” So they did, teasingly, touching and breaking apart, licking lips, opening their mouths and breathing in each other. Then they each felt a hand under their chins, turning them slightly to the side, with a tenderness that surprised them both. And then Maze was there with them, three pairs of lips touching, three tongues darting in and out. Her hands moved to the back of their heads, tangling in Linda's hair, stroking Amenadiel's smooth skin.

“Oh,” Linda gasped. “That's how it works. I could get used to this.” she watched the other two for a few moments, then took Mazikeen's lips all for herself. Maze purred and her hands slid down two backs to grab two distinct buttocks. With lips free, Amenadiel asked: “What was it you were saying earlier about keeping score?” When Maze broke off to explain, he wasted no time, kissing Linda fully and thoroughly.

“It's Heaven versus Hell. Whoever makes her come first wins.” She moved behind, so that Linda was sandwiched between them. 

Amenadiel stopped and smiled. “So you want to race,” he said, looking smug like only he could.

Maze nodded and bit her lip hungrily.

“Against me?” he gave her a moment to work it out.

Linda heard her begin “Oh, n-” and then the angel raised his hand and the world went very strange. Her lovers blurred. It felt like she was being caressed and kissed everywhere all at once. There was a hum of voices in the air, but the words were indistinguishable. Her heart sped quickly, her skin was on fire. There were kisses on her lips, on her neck, breasts, belly, thighs and oh! Without knowing how it happened, her blouse disappeared, her skirt was up round her waist, her panties gone and fingers and tongues were all over and inside her all at once. She writhed, called out, and felt her body tense towards a crescendo. As she reached to grab onto something to steady herself, suddenly they were back. She felt Maze's mouth on her neck, her naked breasts pressed up on her back, and there was Amenadiel, kneeling bare-chested in front of her, still grinning smugly as he rubbed her in all the right places. It was all too much, her body clenched in a violent spasm, arching her spine while supported between her lovers. As the release melted her all over, she leaned back and Maze gently and lovingly lowered her down to lie on the bed.

She gasped in pleasure as she tried to catch her breath. “What the hell just happened?” she gasped.

“ _Somebody_ cheated.” Maze complained.

“You never said there were any rules,” he responded, completing the sandwich again.

Linda stroked his cheek, happily. “What did you do?”

“I slowed down time,” he said. “Not too much, so that your body could still respond, but enough so that we could be everywhere at once.”

“And remove all kinds of clothing, it seems.” She glanced down at Maze's tight leather pants, Amenadiel's straining jeans. “Well, not all kinds. Heaven gets the first point, because technically it wasn't against any rules, but it was kinda sneaky so I'm giving the first prize to Mazikeen.”

“Ooh, I didn't know there were prizes. What did I win?”

Linda didn't answer in words. She sat up and pulled at the leather, undoing the button, the zip, and slowly pulling down. It was hard work, they were _very_ tight. When the pants had been dramatically flung across the room, followed by her own skirt, Linda settled herself between smooth thighs and kissed breasts she'd been trying not to think about for too long. The demon responded enthusiastically, grinding up against the human and making a sound somewhere between a purr and a growl. She squeezed her legs tighter, grabbing Linda's ass in both hands and pulling her in. Linda started purring too. 

Amenadiel sat up a little to watch, resting his head on one fist, the other hand reaching over to Linda's backside. She slapped it away playfully. “You're a cheater. Don't distract me until I've figured out what I'm doing.” She let her hands start exploring downwards, onto her hips, and then inwards. A tiny pair of lace underwear, already wet, did nothing to slow her progress. A sound to her side caused her to turn, and she saw the angel undoing his jeans and reaching into them. Knowing he was watching made her tingle again. Her voice turned soft and husky. “The first time you came to my office for help, you offered to sleep with me. And you leant over the table, licking your lips. That's when I started thinking about this. I knew it was naughty, and even though I said no, I couldn't help it. I thought about it many times, when I was alone in my bed, what you could do to me, what I could do to you.” Mazikeen gasped as Linda pushed inside her with two fingers. They kissed, hungrily, once more, digits searching deeper inside hot, slippery flesh. She licked the demon's breasts once more, and then kissed all the way down. Her spare hand pulled her lover wide open, and she licked. “You taste even better than I imagined.” And then she pressed her face in and sucked it like a juicy peach. Maze bucked her hips up hard, but Linda held on, sating a hunger she never knew she had, tongue pulsing, fingers reaching. Eventually, she had to come up for air. “You want more, don't you?”

“Hell, yes!” 

She worked her third finger in, her thumb working the clit. Maze grabbed a handful of blonde hair and pulled her up for another kiss. “Stop teasing me and give me all of it.” Linda bunched her fingers together and pushed in past the knuckles. “More!” She bit her lip and went wrist deep, feeling muscles tighten around her, making her gasp in turn. Maze grunted. “Amenadiel! She's definitely figured out what she's doing now. Hmmmm!”

“What do I do?” he asked, bewildered.

She grabbed him round the neck and pulled him until their head touched. “You pull down your pants, climb on top, and fuck her while she fucks me. Got it?”

He nodded, wordlessly, and did as instructed. Linda shifted slightly so that she was rubbing pleasantly against a demon thigh, and then once again she was sandwiched between the two of them. She felt Amenadiel pressed up against her back, his cock as well-proportioned as the rest of him. He didn't hesitate, just guided himself into her. She let out a moan. Was he messing with time again? Everything seemed to slow down, her awareness shrinking to the overwhelming sensations between which she balanced. His weight on her back and the soft skin of Maze beneath her; the pressure moving slowly but firmly inside her and the pressure around her hand; two faces nuzzling her own. They were all breathing in time with each other, thrusting and writhing in sync with each other. It wasn't hurried or rushed, they took it slow at first, Linda's fingers finding the right places to make her lover call out in pleasure. The rocking increased pace as she did so, steadily bringing them all closer to climax. It felt like an eternity. A delicious eternity. 

Maze's cries increased in pitch and intensity, her hands clenching into the covers and pushing up, her back arching, lifting them both. Amenadiel's hands were either side, holding them in balance. Linda watched in wonder. _She_ was doing this. _She_ was making her friend come, loudly, violently. She felt Maze tighten around her, throbbing inside as she moved, letting out a roar. Linda's orgasm joined with it, urged on by the angel's work, stronger than anything she'd ever felt before. Amenadiel's voice blended with the women's, creating a music that rocked her further into pleasure. She felt him throb and release inside her, and was startled by the sudden appearance of two huge, dark, feathery wings before they all fell down into a heap of ecstasy.

They laughed as they all caught their breath and carefully disengaged. Linda giggled even more when she realised Amenadiel still had his jeans around his knees. He tried to kick them off, while still lying on his side because the enormous wings were in the way; it was a ridiculous picture. Once they had been relocated to the floor, he spooned up to his human, slipping a leg between hers. Mazikeen curled up on the other side, leaning into Linda's chest, and he reached his long, muscled arm over both of them. “Maze are you snuggling?” he asked in disbelief. 

“I've found two very nice pillows,” she replied, “and I have a suspicion you two are going to want to talk about our feelings and stuff, so I thought I might take a nap. Linda can speak for me, she gets me.”

Linda tenderly stroked her hair. “You go ahead and sleep, love.” They waited quietly until her breathing grew slow and steady.

“Did you just tame Hell's most feared torturer?” he asked.

“Oh no, there's no taming her, she's wild through and through.”

“Then what just happened?”

“I think Maze has been changing for a long time. Before she came here, Hell was all she'd ever known. Punishers and punished. She didn't feel anything more than she needed to. Then she comes here, where people are good, bad, irrational. When Lucifer met Chloe she lost her anchor, and she started feeling things she never felt before. But for the first time, she also opened herself up to friendship, to family. What we did, keeping secrets from her, crapped all over that, ripped apart her first experience of trust.”

“We'll make it up to her, I promise.”

“I know. But she's so remarkable. So strong. Both physically and emotionally. Even when I found out the truth about all of you, it was Maze who helped me accept it, helped me feel safe again.”

“You're in love with her too, aren't you.”

She bent forwards and kissed the demon's head. “Oh yes. She's so extraordinary, I've admired her for a long time. I didn't realise I loved her until she showed up bloodied, bruised and exhausted after escaping Cain's men. It didn't even occur to me that she felt the same way, I just thought: that's Maze, wild and fierce warrior, protecting her own.”

“And yet somehow my brother saw it.”

“He's pretty useless at picking up on anything else, but desire he sees clearly. Plus I think he saw a reflection of himself in it. They speak the same language when it come to love.”

“And what about me? Where do I fit into this?”

“Well, out of all her lovers, you're the only one she got jealous about. I think you started the change in her. You're the one who got her believing she could be more than she was. You trusted her.”

“Until she tried to kill me in my sleep.”

“She hadn't learnt to make her own choices, yet. Like I said, poor role models. And we've all made mistakes.”

“You're right, though. She is extraordinary.” He stroked them both. “And what about you and me?”

“I think you know that story well enough. We've been through a lot. My world's been turned upside down and inside out. You've been there for me. My rock in the storm. A great big, manly hunk of angel rock.” She squeezed his arm, appreciatively. “Although what I've done to deserve the affection of _two_ immortal beings is a mystery to me.”

“You're kidding, right? You've seen the face of the Devil, the Lord of Hell-”

“Former Lord of Hell.”

“ _Former_ Lord of hell, and you still sit and listen to him go on and on about his issues on a weekly basis. Believe me, I've met a lot of saints, and none of them have that kind of patience.” 

She laughed. “Trust me, sometimes it's a near thing.”

“And even when you get caught up in all our epic family drama, when you get hurt, when we hurt you... you never give up on any of us. You're the bravest, kindest person I've ever known.”

She looked at him over her shoulder. “I guess I am pretty awesome.”

“Not to mention, incredibly hot in bed.” He kissed her. 

They lay quietly again, until Maze shivered. “Maybe we should let her sleep in the middle next time. She's made for warmer climates.” Amenadiel tenderly reached out his wing and wrapped her in it. She stirred and opened her eyes.

“Huh,” she smirked. “Reminds me of when I popped your cherry. Couldn't keep them in then, either.”

Linda's eyes widened. “Wait what? Maze was your first? Ever?”

“I told you she was extraordinary.” He grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the keen-eyed among you will have spotted that the sofa in season 3 is not the same one they shagged on in season 1, but whatever, it's artistic license.


End file.
